The Date Night Kiss Modification
by BespectacledBrunette
Summary: Short oneshot set on the night of the Lenny/Shamy double date in 8x03 "The First Pitch Insufficiency." Sheldon insists that, as per the relationship agreement, a double date requires a double date-night kiss. Amy isn't complaining, and neither are we.


"Sheldon, are you sure?" Amy asked. "It's quite unnecessary for you to see me home when we're already at your apartment. We both know how much you hate riding the bus."

Sheldon nodded gravely. "Those seats are really most unsanitary. And the transportation authority has yet to reply to my petition demanding the installation of seatbelts."

Amy resisted the urge to roll her eyes, remember the two-hour conversation on this topic during their last date. "Yes, I know. So why don't you go upstairs? I'll see you at lunch tomorrow."

Sheldon determinedly shook his head. "No, as the boyfriend I must insist that I ensure your safe arrival back at your apartment. Afterwards, if the bus is not up to code, I will simply call Leonard to come get me."

Seeing there was no point in arguing with him, and not wishing to bring up the exhaustive topic of "bus pants", Amy shifted gears and began the drive back to her apartment.

She had to admit that tonight had been a particularly nice date night. She had wanted to have a double date with her bestie for a long time, and she had been pleasantly surprised when Sheldon had suggested it, even though his reason for doing so had been a misunderstanding of the term "double date." Admittedly, after she had seen what a handful Penny and Leonard could be as date partners, she had had to agree with Sheldon that the evening should count as two dates. Thank goodness she and Sheldon didn't fight like that.

She had also thoroughly enjoyed hearing her boyfriend praise their relationship in front of her friends. In the past, Sheldon had often been quick to discount the importance of their relationship to his life, but recently it had become more and more clear that he saw her as his other half. _Maybe that train ride really did make a difference_, she thought fondly. He was still moving toward greater intimacy slower than she would have liked, but there was undeniably progress being made.

"Amy?" His voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Have you been listening to me?"

"I'm sorry, Sheldon. I was…in the zone."

He frowned. "That seems to be happening a lot lately. Anyway, as I was saying…" And as usual, he talked nonstop the rest of the way to her apartment.

* * *

><p>Sheldon and Amy walked side by side down the hall toward her apartment. He had become suddenly quiet once they had parked, responding only when spoken to, leaving her slightly confused about the reason for his continued insistence on following her. Perhaps he had gotten it into his head that this was a non-optional social convention. Still, she wasn't complaining.<p>

As she unlocked her apartment door, she listened for him to wish her good night, but he didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave. "Would you like to come in for a bit?" she finally asked.

"Yes, please," he said solemnly, following her in to the apartment and setting his messenger bag down by the door. He made no move to come further inside or to take a seat, so neither did she.

"Would you like a beverage? Perhaps some strawberry Quik? Or Yoo-hoo?"

"No, thank you."

"Well…" she struggled to think of what he might want. "Would you like to watch TV? I believe there is a koala documentary coming on tonight. Or we could watch a movie if you prefer. Or is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Actually, I really must be going soon," he replied.

"Um…okay…" Her boyfriend was frequently baffling, but in this instance she was completely at a loss. "Then may I ask why you insisted on accompanying me home?"

"Well," he said, shifting uncomfortably, "as you know, our relationship agreement stipulates that at the end of each date night, you and I will kiss for at least ten seconds but not more than twenty seconds."

"Oh." Suddenly his behavior made sense. She had anticipated that he would not want to share a goodnight kiss in the presence of Leonard and Penny, but she had assumed that he would prefer to skip the kiss altogether. This was one time she was quite delighted to be wrong. "Yes…I believe a kiss is in order." She smiled, stood a little straighter, and tilted her chin up expectantly.

"But," he continued, moving close to her and placing his hands gently but firmly on her hips, "you said that tonight could count as two dates, so I think it's only fair that…" His voice trailed off as he leaned in, his lips mere millimeters from hers.

"That..?" she gasped, overwhelmed by the close contact and the familiar scent of talc.

"Would you prefer two kisses, or one of extended length?" His lips were so close to hers that she could feel the movement as he spoke. Just a little closer…

"I think," she whispered, "that the latter…"

Before she could finish her sentence, his lips pressed hard against hers, taking her breath away. At first it was like their normal kisses: fairly chaste, with little movement. But then she felt him softly suck on her bottom lip, and one of his hands slid effortlessly up to the small of her back and pressed her more tightly against him. Surprised by the change in routine, she decided to take a risk and tentatively slipped her arms around him, half expecting him to break off the kiss in dismay. Instead, the hand that was still on her hip slipped slightly lower and…

_Is he grabbing my ass_?

In shock, she almost stopped moving her lips, but he wasn't going to let her go that easily. His lips continued to press insistently and rhythmically against hers, and once she could have sworn she felt the tip of his tongue dart out to trace the spot where her lips met. Emboldened, she opened her mouth ever so slightly, and suddenly, she and Sheldon Cooper were French kissing. A low groan emanated from deep within him as the tip of her tongue traced his own. Then, abruptly, he pulled away.

"I believe that was…more than 40 seconds."

She nodded, eyes wide.

"I should go."

He picked up his messenger bag from where it sat near the door and prepared to make his exit.

"Sheldon," Amy said softly, having finally caught her breath.

"Yes?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"You were right earlier. I am happy."

"Of course I'm right."

They both smiled.

"Goodnight Sheldon."

"Goodnight Amy."


End file.
